Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5261392-20150127223036
Shameless 5x03 thoughts- Even though I already knew what was gonna happen since I stumbled upon some spoilers on Tumblr, I still thought that the episode, although it had potential, was a hot ass mess: it was insensitive and disrespectful about touchy subject matter, it had a terrible send off, and it tainted one of the most mature, intelligent characters, not to mention the insensitivity towards rape and other sexual actions (like older girls getting blow jobs from a teenage boy, what the fuck) *Debbie's plot: I'm REALLY disappointed and disgusted with her. I understand she's a young girl who wants to explore her sexuality and lose her virginity and be cool and mature and she's naive in that sense, but she still raped someone. Period. Debbie has always been wise beyond her years, which is why her not understanding the concept of consent is not something I fully understand. Ugh, I'm so glad Matty told her off because that shit was disgusting, but it further irritated me when she denied it and got angry at him! This isn't the first time Shameless has glossed over sexual assault and at least it was acknowledged as such, but I just really hate how they ruined Debbie's character, who has always been intelligent and mature, for a plot that makes no sense for her of all people, for something that was executed piss poorly and insensitively, and something that's probably not gonna be brought up again except for Debbie complaining about how Matty won't talk to her. And WTF at Lip? Ugh, those comments were completely in poor taste, OOC, and disgusting. That whole scene between Lip and Debbie especially pissed me off. *Frank never fails to disgust me, but pimping out your daughter? I don't like Sammi but that shit is not okay. I'm so proud of Sheila for leaving Frank and doing what made her happy. Even though I'll miss her, I appreciate that her send off was well done, badass, and really showed the development of her character (remember how she used to not even leave the house?) But speaking of send offs... *Mandy's send off was SUPER disrespectful. I heard Emma wanted to leave the show and that's fine, but WHY did she have to leave in a loveless relationship with her abusive boyfriend who could kill her at any time? That Landy scene was emotional (though I really wish Lip said he loved her back) but I would rather see Mandy leave the show happy and independent then a Landy endgame. I just can't believe she didn't even have an official goodbye scene! This is like Karen's send off all over again. It's a bit alarming how some of the female characters are treated, ie Karen and Mandy. *Ugh, I did not find the whole Carl providing "services" shit to be funny at all. How old were those girls? Why is a 13 year old boy giving girls who may be 18+ blow jobs? It's a shame how it was written off as humorous too. *The Fiona/Gus plot was whatever, it's just a filler until Jimmy comes back. *Kev is really annoying me this season. It hurts Vee to breastfeed and he should respect that, but ugh, I'm really annoyed that Vee is gonna cheat..